Quicksword
Etymology 高速 translates as "high-speed." VIZ Media uses "quick." On page 139 of Claymore 7, Scene 38, the VIZ Media translation, the technique is actually spelled as one word, "Quicksword." But the term is usually divided with a hyphen to fit speech bubbles. In real life physics, quickness is the rate of acceleration between two points in space, speed is the magnitude of velocity at one point in time. Ilena's datasheet names and describes the technique.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 In the VIZ Media translation, Noel mentions Ilena's nickname, "Quicksword," in Scene 18.''Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 84 But only in Scene 37 does Ilena actually name the technique,Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 107 as she does in other translations. In some translations, Ilena's nickname and the technique name differ. In the Tokyopop edition (de), Ilena is named "Irene die Wirbelklinge"Claymore 7, Tokyopop, Scene 36 . Quicksword is named "Wirbelklingen-Technik."Claymore 7, Tokyopop, Scene 37, p. 110 Description 'Ilena' High-speed Continuous AttackFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 enables this technique: attack target by releasing all Yoma power into the sword arm, while paradoxically controlling the berserking arm through sheer will.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 This ability resembles the Mind Share/Full Control–Mind Share/Full Release abilities of Beth and Alicia, in which another warrior fully awakens, instead of a body part of the controlling warrior. Less precise than other techniques, unpredictability of strikes makes Quicksword harder to counter. Yoma power usage low-70–100%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Yoma power control 70%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 attack speed approximately 88%.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Mental baseline is A+. Ilena is the fastest warrior on record.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 See Yoma power chart and sword chart. 'Clare' 'With Mental Baseline alone' Mental baseline is D.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 But with Ilena's arm, Clare can still attack at superhuman speed. Yoma power control low-50%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 attack speed 50% (pre-Witch's Maw).''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Yoma power usage 70–100%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 'With Preemptive Sensing' Using Preemptive Sensing to guide the arm, Yoma power control high-80%,''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 80%.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Clare using Quicksword with Preemptive Sensing second fastest warrior.''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 Clare's Sensing baseline improvises for lack of high Mental baseline. History 'Ilena' 'Marked for death' 'Yoma nest' Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—meet in a Yoma nest, devoid of all humans.''Claymore 4, Scene 18, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Quicksword in action No. 2, Ilena arrives. She instantly kills two Yoma. Neither Sophia nor Noel see Ilena unsheathe her sword, cut the Yoma, nor resheathe her sword.Claymore 4, Scene 18, p. 82; Claymore, Anime Scene 6 'Target' At another village, the purge team locates Teresa at a local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 19, p. 120; Claymore, Anime Scene 7 Ilena burst into Teresa's room. But Teresa immobilizes Ilena's Quicksword. The Organization evaluation to the contrary,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 514 Ilena states that Teresa never uses Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing or any other specialized technique against the purge team. As Teresa defeat the warriors without Yoma power or specialized technique, Ilena admits underestimating Teresa's pure technical skill.''Claymore 4, Scene 21, pp. 188–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Last fight' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 23, pp. 39–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 Priscilla becomes into one-horned, winged awakened. The purge team attacks. But Ilena loses left arm, despite her Quicksword. Priscilla then kill both Sophia and Noel.Claymore 5, Scene 24, pp. 71–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 8 'Fit for battle' 'Separation' After escaping Ophelia in Gonahl, Clare and Raki are forced to separate.Claymore 7, Scene 34, pp. 25–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare lures Ophelia in opposite direction of Raki's path. Clare loses her right arm to Ophelia's Rippling Sword. But Ophelia is defeated by Quicksword of Ilena, disguised in witch-cape.Claymore 7, Scene 36, pp. 82–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Ilena's hidden valley' Later, in Ilena's hidden valley, Clare convalesces in Ilena's cabin.Claymore 7, Scene 37, p. 91; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ilena guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. She tries teaching Clare the Quicksword. When Ilena realizes Clare can never master Quicksword in her condition, Ilena cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift."Claymore 7, Scene 38, pp. 142–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Clare' 'Ophelia' The awakened Ophelia throws Clare into lake. Ophelia plays another contest, only this time to deliberately lose. With Quicksword, Clare minces serpentine body. "Contest" ends with Clare euthanizing Ophelia.Claymore 8, Scene 40, p. 34; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 '3-month timeskip' 'Witch's Maw' Outside abandoned castle, Clare uses Quicksword on both ordinary and Winged Yoma.Claymore 8, Scene 42, pp. 72–79; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Fight with Dauf' ='Round I' = In entrance hall, Clare destroys Yoma pack, then attacks Dauf, but gets captured. Dauf's armor is too thick for Quicksword. But Galatea arrives.Claymore 8, Scene 43, pp. 115–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea uses Yoma Energy Alignment and Control to free Clare, then tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance.Claymore 8, Scene 44, pp. 137–144; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 ='Round II' = Riful couches Dauf, who then defeats Galatea.Claymore 8, Scene 45, pp. 160–171; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 44, p. 22; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 ='Round III' = In dungeon, Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert an awakened Jean to normal.Claymore '', Scene 46, p. 35; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 17 After Jean recovers, Clare and Jean go upstairs. Galatea and Clare distract Dauf, while Jean attacks throat with Drill Sword. But attack ends in failure.Claymore 9, Scene 47, pp. 51–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 ='Round IV' = Clare and Jean try again in last desperate attempt. Clare realizes her error—her Preemptive Sensing must guide her Quicksword. As Jean attacks Dauf, Clare reads Dauf's moves, her Quicksword preventing his arms from smashing Jean.Claymore 9, Scene 48, pp. 86–93; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 This time Jean nearly kills Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 49, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Battle of the North' 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Flora fights Armadillo awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned to roof by technique resembling Yoma Energy Alignment and Control. Armadillo then remote controls Carla to execute Team Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm on its own volition destroys the roof, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 31 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Northern Army invades Pieta. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur awakened.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 162–166 Rigaldo kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 174–184 Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 58, pp. 34–36 Clare awakens her upper torso. With bladed appendages and Quicksword, she kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 59, pp. 68–69 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Clare returns to fight. Her Quicksword finally defeats Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' Clare is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma power-less techniques. Clare seals away Quicksword during those years. Clare uses a Yoma power-less version of Windcutter.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 122 'Toulouse' In Rabona, Ghosts fight Agatha. When Agatha holds Galatea hostage, Clare, at Galatea's suggestion, uses Quicksword to attack Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 77, pp. 34–37 'Lautrec' 'Witch's Maw II' Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 91, pp. 39–50 While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée's escape, Clare reenters castle.Claymore 17, Scene 91, p. 61 Clare enters mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in replay from.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 65 Jean disappears. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Quicksword, Ilena's arm kills Rafaela.Claymore 17, Scene 92, pp. 84–86 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since childhood. Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, pp. 150–151 But mental "block" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her Quicksword attacks to fail.Claymore 18, Scene 100, p. 170 'Cassandra' 'Round I' Outside Rabona, Clare and the Ghosts confront the awakened Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare stays her ground and confronts Cassandra alone. Immediately Clare is surrounded by four tentacled heads.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–764 Clare fully awakens Ilena's arm and counterattacks with Quicksword. Clare first minces one head, then two, then the fourth. Cassandra attacks with her locomotive tentacles, but Clare minces these too.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–767 In a final lunge, Clare tries to destroy Cassandra's vital core, but only damages the awakened body's left breast and Cassandra's real left arm.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–768 Clare lands nearby as Cassandra regenerates. Clare estimates that after the 7-year timeskip, her Quicksword technique is the equal of Ilena's.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 769–771 'Round III' Priscilla–Cassandra defeats Octavia's party in the second round. The three female and two male awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to attack. She eviscerates the thorax of Cassandra's body, destroying the pilot torso of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 Priscilla–Cassandra The old Cassandra pilot torso returns, as does Cassandra's sense of self. Helen notices that Cassandra is not moving as slowly as before. Miria suspects that under Priscilla's spell, Cassandra's movements were restrained—Cassandra took far more injuries here than when fighting Roxanne in Sutfafu. But by destroying the Priscilla pilot torso, Clare inadvertently unleashed Cassandra's true power.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 679–680 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Mental Category:Sensing Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Mental ability Category:Sensing ability Category:Technique Category:Mental technique Category:Sensing technique